


Once Upon a Sleepover: A Menagerie Interlude

by RavynWolf



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Jokes, F/M, Friendship, Games, Romance, Secrets, Sleepovers, fun times, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynWolf/pseuds/RavynWolf
Summary: Just a small story-line that didn't get included in "The Scarred Princess and the Knights of the Menagerie" for one reason or another. Sky and her boys are having another sleepover, and play a little game of "Truth and Consequences", with...interesting results. Can be counted as "canon" for Sky's story.





	Once Upon a Sleepover: A Menagerie Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another fun-filled sleepover at Pixie-chan's!! This little story doesn't have any real plot, just pack-bonding and silliness, with just a hint of seriousness at times.  
> There are mentions of many canon moments from the full story. I would suggest reading it first to fully understand the references, but it's not absolutely necessary.  
> Sky's traumatic past is very vaguely mentioned at one point near the end, and there are plenty of moments that include off-color humor and "adult content".

Another sleepover, another evening full of laughter, silly games, and friendship. Sky and her boys were scattered on the floor of her home theater. Tamaki had suggested a game after the last movie, and they were trying to agree on something. Finally, Sky had a brainstorm.

"How about 'Truth and Consequences' guys?"

"What's that, Pixie-chan?"

"Oh, it's pretty simple, really. It's a lot like 'Truth or Dare', except you don't get to ask anything directly. Everyone writes a bunch of truths and dares on slips of paper, then you put them in two different containers. When it's your turn, you have to randomly pick from the Truth box. And if you refuse to answer, you get a Consequence from the other. And you _must_ comply, or you lose the game. Last one standing wins. Well, if you make it that far."

Everyone agreed that it could be fun, so Sky rushed off in search of supplies. She came back in a few minutes later carrying a large box. She pulled out notebooks and pens and handed them out, then pulled two decorative leather boxes out. She put a sticky-note on each, one saying "Truth" and the other, "Consequence." Everyone set to writing, and it was quiet for a few minutes, except for the occasional snicker or giggle, and the scratching of pen on paper.

Finally, everything was ready. Sky mixed the papers in each box thoroughly. Now came the first problem. Who would go first?

"Alright boys, who's first? Any volunteers?"

The lads cast glances at each other, each hoping someone else would start. No one seemed inclined to lead. After a moment, Sky rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath.

"Ok, fine, cowards. I'll go first, hrm?"

She stuck her tongue out at them all and stuck her hand in the Truth box. She fished around for a moment, humming to herself, and finally pulled one out.

"Oh. I thought these would be harder. 'Describe your first real kiss.' That's an easy one. It was sweet and gentle and quite nice, but I think it shocked him more than he let on."

She grinned at the memory, but kept her eyes downcast so she wouldn't embarrass the boy in question. Tamaki didn't let her off the hook, however.

"What do you mean, it shocked him? What happened? Who was it?"

"Hm. Well, I'm sure he wasn't expecting me to kiss him, that's all. And you don't need to know who it was."

"What, what?"

"Nope. I spoke my Truth, so my turn's over. I think you should go next, _chardonneret._ "

He squeaked and stammered for a minute, then caved. With a little frown, he grabbed a slip from the box. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open. His face turned bright red, and he shook his head frantically.

"I can't answer _that_! It's...it's... It's perverted! And there's a _lady_ present!"

Hikaru, who was sitting next to Tamaki, snatched the paper from his hand and read it quickly, then burst into laughter. It took him several tries before he could say anything without cackling.

"It says 'Who was the last person you thought about naked?'!"

Sky snickered quietly. No wonder Tamaki had reacted so badly.

"Hey, you know the rules. Are you sure you want to risk the Consequence? It just might be something worse. Think about it."

Tamaki cast horrified eyes at Sky, then at the twins, who were both smirking evilly. There was just no way. He wouldn't - he couldn't! - answer that!

"I'll...take the risk. I refuse to answer that question."

He plunged his hand in the Consequence box and drew out a slip. His hand trembled faintly as he read it, then he sighed with obvious relief.

"It says 'Sit on Kyoya's lap for two questions."

The twins booed, and Tamaki stuck his tongue out at them. Kyoya rolled his eyes, but allowed the blonde to settle on his lap.

"Just sit _still_ , will you? I suppose I'll go next, since I'm already uncomfortable."

He reached in and pulled out the first slip he touched. Raising an eyebrow slightly, he read it aloud.

"Hm. 'If you have a secret hobby, tell what it is.' I wouldn't exactly call it 'secret,' but it's not well known that I have a fondness for American horror movies like 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' and the like."

Sky's eyes lit up. They would definitely have to have a horror marathon one of these days! She grinned widely at Kyoya.

"Oh, oh, we _have_ to talk about that later, little owl. I have _so_ many questions. But now, hmm... Hikaru! You go next!"

"What? Why me, what'd I do?!"

"Nothing, precious. I just like picking on you."

She smiled sweetly at the redhead. He blushed and floundered for a moment. Then, with a little huff, he thrust his hand into the box. He warily looked at his paper, then let out a little snicker.

"Oh, well that's just too easy. 'Out of the people in the room, who would you kiss?' If any of the girls from school were around, I would _have_ to say Kaoru, obviously. But seriously, Pixie, duh."

"How come I'm the only one who got a bad one?"

"Tamaki, quit whining, it's unbecoming. It's just the luck of the draw. And that was two questions, get off my lap already!"

Sky couldn't help laughing at the dejected little pout as Tamaki slunk back to his spot. Honey took pity on the taller blonde, and patted his head.

"It's ok, Tama-chan. They're not all like that. Look, I'll go next, 'kay?"

With a bright grin, he stuck his hand in the box and grabbed a slip. He read the paper, blanched, then blushed deeply.

"Um... I was... I was wrong..."

Sky took the slip of paper from his hand and read it quickly, letting out a very unladylike snort. She had to stuff her knuckles in her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, and handed the paper to Kaoru, who was sitting beside her. His eyes widened and he whooped gleefully.

"It says 'When was the last time you touched yourself in an intimate manner?' Poor Honey-senpai!"

His laughter denied the sincerity of his statement. Hikaru joined his twin, both of them giggling hysterically. Sky cleared her throat and tried for a calm demeanor, but she couldn't keep the slightest hint of a smirk from her face.

"Well, which is it, Honey? Tell the Truth, or face the Consequence?"

All eyes turned to the blonde, who was still bright red. His eyes darted between them all, his lips pursing to a tight, thin line. After a swift but lengthy internal debate, he made up his mind. He muttered a single word, then grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it.

"What? What was that? Speak up, little bunny."

A tiny growl sounded, muffled within the fabric of the pillow. He raised his head mere centimeters.

"Yesterday, ok? Yesterday!"

And back to hiding he went. There was more laughter from the twins, a completely baffled look from Tamaki, and smirks from the three raven-haired teens. Sky reached across Takashi and patted Honey's head.

"See? That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

Another small growl was the only reply. Sky shook her head with a light laugh.

"Ok, now then. Takashi, Kaoru, who's next?"

Without a word, Takashi shoved the Truth box at Kaoru. He squeaked, causing a round of laughter from Hikaru and Sky.

"Oh, fine, whatever."

He closed his eyes tight and plunged his hand in the box, fishing around aimlessly, hoping for something relatively easy. He finally pulled one out and read it cautiously, then groaned quietly.

"Damn. Innocent enough question, but I can't answer."

Sky made a derisive noise and snatched the paper away. She read the slip, then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He noted the questioning glance, and nodded slightly, blushing faintly. She patted his hand.

"Aww. You can answer this one. It's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, go ahead."

There were curious looks from a few of the others, especially Hikaru. He looked completely baffled, wondering just what she could know about his twin that he didn't. Kaoru cleared his throat lightly.

"Um, it says 'Who was your first real kiss?' Um. It was, uh... It was Pixie."

" _ **What?!**_ "

"Goddamn, Tamaki, my ears! Holy hell, man..."

"You...he...you... How could you, you traitorous devil? How _dare_ you defile our sweet little unicorn!"

Kyoya shoved Tamaki back down before he could swat Kaoru. Sky rolled her eyes, snickering.

"Dude. Over-react much? Besides, you've totally got it backwards."

" _What?_ "

"Yeah. If anything, _I_ defiled _him_."

Tamaki's jaw dropped. Hikaru looked almost as shocked, and he gaped at his twin. Kaoru wouldn't meet anyone's gaze, staring down at his hands and blushing deeply. Even Honey raised his head out of the pillow to look over with bewilderment.

"Oh, come on, chill out. It was a kiss, it wasn't anything scandalous."

"But...but..."

"I really don't know what you're getting all twitchy about, Tamaki."

"Kisses are meant to be sacred, _ma cherie!_ How could you kiss someone other than Mori-senpai?"

"Oh, for the love of God, I may just murder you yet. It's not like I kissed him _recently_. That was before Takashi and I got together. Besides, you really don't have any room to complain, you know. Don't be a hypocrite."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You kissed me that day too, in case you've forgotten."

Tamaki opened his mouth to argue, paused, then closed it with a _snap_. His eyes widened, and a faint blush crawled up his cheeks. Sky rolled her eyes at his expression and huffed out a little sigh.

"You mean that day you gave us the medals, Pixie-chan?"

Honey had finally gotten over his own embarrassment, and was sitting upright again. Sky looked over and nodded.

"Yep. I still don't know what the hell possessed you guys that day. Bunch of psychos."

Since the statement was given with a fond smile, no one pouted. Sky laid her head on Takashi's shoulder and tucked her hand into his. With her free hand, she flicked a bit of wadded paper across the circle at Tamaki, hitting him right between the eyes. He squeaked and jerked, then reverted to his usual self.

"Oh good, the reset button works. Ok, _mo mac t_ _í_ _re,_ now that Tamaki's hissy fit is over, it's your turn."

With the slightest hint of a scowl, Takashi fished a paper from the Truth box and read it swiftly. He blinked twice, blushed faintly, and crushed the paper in his fist. Sky raised her head to look at him, and he shook his head. She reached for his hand, but he kept it clenched tightly. She brushed her fingertips very softly over the pulse in his wrist, to his palm, and over his knuckles, her skin barely touching his.

He relented, though he made a quiet, dissatisfied sound. Sky smoothed out the slip of paper and read it to herself. Then read it again. She pursed her lips as a slight blush stained her cheeks. She stuffed the paper in her pocket with haste as Takashi reached for the Consequence box.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! You have to tell us what it said!"

"No."

"Oh come on, unfair!"

There was quite a commotion from the twins, Tamaki, and Honey. Takashi remained silent, shaking his head firmly. The twins wouldn't quit pestering him, and even Honey was starting to get a little pushy. With a little growl, Sky rolled her eyes.

"It said 'Describe your deepest, most intimate fantasy' ok? Simmer down."

There were boos from the twins, and a vaguely relieved look from Tamaki. Honey rolled his eyes and plopped back down in his spot, clutching the pillow to his chest with a frown. Takashi scoffed quietly and shook his head slightly, giving the Consequence paper to Sky. She read it quickly, then grinned broadly.

"It says 'Remove an article of clothing.' Thank you, whoever wrote this one!"

Takashi blushed a bit deeper, and there was laughter all around. He rolled his eyes and tugged his shirt off, dropping it to the floor with a little shrug. Sky flashed a cheeky smile at her wolf, struggling to keep her eyes from travelling to his newly-bared chest. He raised an eyebrow at her, noting the faint blush crawling up her cheeks. The slightest hint of a smirk graced his lips.

"Your turn again, Sky."

"Damn. Ok, fine."

She took a deep breath and plunged her hand into the Truth box again. She read the slip twice, blinked, and swallowed thickly.

"Oh, balls."

She shook her head lightly, a rueful grin spreading across her face. She tucked her lower lip between her teeth while she debated with herself about answering. After a moment, she shrugged and blew out a breath.

"It says 'In your opinion, what is the most sensual part of a person's body?' In general, I'd have to say that it's a person's hands."

"Why do you say that, _ma cherie_?"

Sky glanced at Tamaki and offered a little smile.

"You can tell a lot about someone by their hands. Not just the way they look, though that's part of it. Take Takashi's."

She grabbed one of her wolf's hands and held it up for inspection, palm up. She trailed her fingertips along his palm as she spoke.

" _Mo mac t_ _í_ _re_ has large hands, but they're slender. His fingers are long and straight, giving him a sure grip on anything he chooses to hold. But by watching the way he uses his hands, you see so much more. His kendo skills are well-known, so I'll skip that. You've all seen the way he can pick Honey up and toss him around like a rag doll, yes? But that takes more than physical strength. Takashi's hands are strong, but also incredibly gentle. Think about it, have you ever seen Honey with a bruise from their playing?"

Takashi was silent, though another faint blush had crept up his cheeks as Sky talked. She noticed, and smiled sweetly. She laced their fingers together and brought his hand to her lips. He squeezed her hand lightly.

"I never thought about that, Pixie. You're right, I don't think I've ever seen Honey-senpai with bruises. And Mori-senpai is certainly strong enough to cause them if he wanted."

"Exactly, Kyoya. Of course, I've been more aware of people's hands ever since the car accident. The physical therapy made me really focus, so I've always been kind of fascinated by hands in general. I have whole sketch-books full of hands in different positions and stuff."

"Really, Pixie-chan? Could we see them?"

"Um. Sure, little bunny. I guess I can grab a couple from the studio for you to look at. But now, it's Tamaki's turn again!"

Tamaki squeaked and tried to hide behind Kyoya. Kyoya was having none of that, however. He gave the blonde a shove back to his own spot with a smirk.

"Playing a game was your idea, remember. Take your turn and get it over with, already."

Tamaki whimpered, but stuck his hand in the box. He warily eyed the paper, then let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness. 'What is something you're afraid of, and why?' That's not so bad. I'm actually rather terrified of bees, because I got badly stung when I was little. I was climbing a tree, and disturbed a nest. They attacked of course, and I fell right to the ground. If I remember correctly, there were fifteen stings, and one badly sprained ankle."

"Ugh. I know they pollinate and keep everything growing and stuff, but man... Bees are evil. Poor _chardonneret._ "

"Indeed! Thankfully, I haven't been unfortunate enough to get stung again. Kyoya, you're up!"

Having gotten an easy Truth, Tamaki was in a much better mood. Kyoya reached for the box silently. He dug for a moment before pulling out a slip of paper and glancing at it. He stared at it for a moment, a pink tint crawling up his cheeks. He cleared his throat quietly and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

"Cleaning up the language a bit, it says 'How many times a week do you engage in self-gratification?' and I am _not_ going to dignify that with an answer. I'll take the Consequence."

There was a burst of laughter as he reached for the second box with a scowl. He read the paper, then rubbed his forehead as if he had a sudden headache.

"To borrow our unicorn's phrase, ' _oh, balls_.' This one says 'Allow Pixie to give you a complete make-over."

Sky erupted in a fit of giggles at Kyoya's use of her expletive. Then a wicked grin tugged at her lips as he read the paper. She pumped her fist in the air in excitement. Kyoya paled very slightly.

"Hell yes! Oh my God, I have the best idea _ever_! Come on, little owl."

She tugged Kyoya to his feet and dragged him from the room, ignoring his protestations. Bright laughter followed. Sky couldn't contain her glee as she pulled her friend up the stairs and into her bedroom. She shoved him unceremoniously onto her bed and started rummaging through her closet.

"Oh my God. This is seriously like, the best thing ever. I've wanted to dress you guys up for so long. This is going to be _so much fun_!"

"Um. Pixie. I'm sure you're excited, but this is...not at all necessary. Really, you don't have to go to all this trouble..."

"Oh hush. It's not like I'm going to do anything permanent. No piercings, no hair cuts, no hair dye. Ok? Just trust me, will you?"

Kyoya sighed and took his glasses off to rub his eye. This was sure to be...something. He watched Sky as she perused her closet, muttering to herself in a mix of Japanese and English. After a minute or two, she made a triumphant sound and came out, brandishing several hangers full of clothes. Nearly all black, of course. But Kyoya noticed some red and purple, as well.

"That...is an awful lot of clothing."

Sky rolled her eyes. Shaking her head, she spread the items out on her bed. There were two pairs of skinny black jeans, one artistically ripped in several places, and the other with the outer seams cut and laced almost like corsets up to the mid-thigh. A long-sleeved black mesh top. A red plaid kilt with several criss-crossed chains. Two plain tank tops, one black, one royal purple. Various leather belts, black, purple, red, some studded with skulls or spikes. Three fitted black short sleeved t-shirts, one a plain v-neck, one with a murderous looking skull and cross-bones on the chest, the last with gray feathery wings on the back.

Kyoya eyed the clothing with trepidation. These things worked for Pixie, but he felt sure he would look beyond foolish. Not to mention the fact that they were _girls'_ clothes!

"Pixie, my dear. Don't get me wrong, I love you. But I am _not_ wearing a skirt."

"It's not a skirt, it's a kilt. Big difference."

"Not happening."

"Ugh, spoilsport. Fine. Try...hmm...this."

She picked up the ripped jeans, mesh top, and purple tank and shoved them in his arms. She pushed him towards the costume room, once again ignoring his protestations. She would have let him change in the bathroom, but there were no mirrors in the costume room, and she didn't want him to see just yet.

"Oh, just change already. Didn't I trust you at that bloody dress shop? So trust me now, would you?"

"... Alright."

"Good. Put the mesh on over the tank. And before you say it, I know those jeans will be too big, my hips are wider than yours. That's what belts are for."

Kyoya muttered and grumbled to himself while he changed. He felt completely ridiculous. He thought that no one but Tamaki could talk him into outrageous outfits like this. He folded his own clothes neatly and deposited them on Sky's bed when he walked out. Sky's eyes lit up, and she grinned broadly.

"Awesome! Purple is _so_ your color, little owl. Now, which belt? Hrmm..."

She thought to herself for a minute, then jumped up with a gasp.

"Oh my God, perfect! Put on the spiked belt, I have the _best idea_ _ **ever!**_ "

While he struggled with the belt, Sky dashed into the costume room. She hurried over to one of the wardrobes along one wall, opened it and rummaged for a moment, muttering and cursing lightly. Finally finding what she was after, she snatched it up and ran back to the bedroom. She chucked the leather on the bed and grabbed Kyoya's hands, tugging him over to her desk.

She had him sit, then popped into the bathroom for her makeup kit. Kyoya's eyes widened, and he started to protest, but she shot him a pointed look. The Shadow King withered, and he sat quietly.

"Simmer down, you'll be fine."

She had him take off his glasses. Kyoya already had great skin and wonderful features, so she didn't need to do much of anything to enhance them. She pulled up an extra chair and studied his face for a moment. She swiped on the slightest bit of purple mascara, and a thin line of jet black eyeliner. Nothing excessive, just enough to make his eyes really pop. She chose a matte dark purple shade for his lips, accentuating the surprising fullness.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He blinked repeatedly, unused to the eye makeup. He wanted to scowl, but she hadn't actually done anything to deserve it.

"No, I suppose not."

"Good! Hair's next!"

He blanched. She had said no cutting and no dye, but he wasn't so sure all of a sudden... She rolled her eyes at his expression and held up a bottle.

"It's just styling gel, I use it all the time. You'll be fine. Although, the pale look totally works."

She styled his hair quickly, raking her gelled fingers through his raven locks. When she was done, his hair was spiky and disheveled. It looked wild, like he had just crawled out of a very active bed. She ran into the bathroom to wash her hands, then dashed back out for the finishing touches.

"Accessories! The best part!"

At this point, he decided the easiest thing to do would be to let her finish. Surely it couldn't get any worse. Sky grinned and patted him on the shoulder. She slipped spiked leather cuffs on his wrists, then attached the matching collar around his neck. There was a large ring at the front of the collar, and Sky snapped a plain black leather leash to it.

"Hrm... I think my boots are too big for you, too. But they really complete the look, and you only have to wear them for a few minutes, ok?"

"Whatever you say, my dear. I am completely in your hands."

"Yay! Ok, awesome. Here, these will be perfect."

She handed over ankle boots in royal purple leather, crossed with black leather straps. Kyoya slipped his feet in, surprised at the space. He couldn't help it, he glanced at Sky's bare feet. They didn't look that big. Sky noticed, and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Nothing about me is dainty or delicate. Now come over here. Yeah, stand right there, just like that. Ok, put one hand on your hip. Great, now give me the Shadow King glare at about...hm... let's say, half power. Ah, perfect!"

She opened the closet door so he could see his reflection in the full-length mirror. He held the haughty pose for one moment, then just stared as his jaw dropped. Sky burst into bright giggles at his expression.

"Am I good, or what? You look totally hot!"

Kyoya blushed faintly, but couldn't disagree. He took a few steps closer to the mirror to see better. He really needed his glasses, but they would certainly spoil the look. He studied his reflection for a long moment before turning back to Sky with a little smirk.

"Well. With my luck, Tamaki will insist on using this look at some point for the Host Club."

Sky laughed out loud and clasped her hands together.

"That would be _so much fun_ , oh my God. I would love love _love_ to dress you all up!"

Kyoya shook his head lightly at the silly girl, then slipped the boots off. He carried them in one hand and held his glasses in the other. Sky grinned and slipped her hand through the loop of his leash, and they walked back downstairs. Just before they reached the theater, Kyoya put the boots back on, and Sky beamed radiantly.

"Ok, put the glare back on. And don't walk, saunter."

She held the leash and smirked as they entered the theater. She cleared her throat, and everyone stopped what they were doing, turning to look. Eyes widened, jaws dropped, and more than one gasp could be heard. Sky shook her head in a haughty manner, glancing at Kyoya beside her. He looked faintly bored, like he was too good to mingle with whatever peasants he was being forced to endure. Perfect!

They stopped a few feet away from the others. Kyoya struck a pose, one fist planted on a hip, the other toying lightly with the leash that Sky still held. All was silent for one long moment. Hikaru was the one to break first.

"Wow, Pixie. How did you make the Demon Lord look so...hot?"

Before Sky could do more than snicker, Kyoya stalked as close to Hikaru as the leash would allow. He glared at the redhead, who paled slightly.

"Are you saying I wasn't already hot?"

"No, no. I mean... Um..."

That was it, Sky couldn't take it anymore. She burst into bright laughter, letting go of the leash and sinking to her knees as she stuffed her knuckles in her mouth. Kyoya tried to whirl around, but the overly-large boots tripped him, and he went sprawling, bowling over the twins and landing in Kaoru's lap. Sky's laughter was drowned out by yelps and cursing from all three, plus the laughter of the other lads. She bit down sharply, the pain in her knuckles cutting off her nearly-hysterical laughter. She cleared her throat, then spoke as casually as possible.

"Well, I guess it was a success, then."

"It would appear that way."

Kyoya had finally disentangled himself from the twins, who were still muttering. Kyoya took the boots off and handed them back to Sky. He put his glasses back on and shot her a serious look.

"Now that that's over, can I take this blasted collar off?"

"Aw, but it looks so good... Ok, fine."

Kyoya immediately flung the offending hunk of leather at Sky, who grinned radiantly and secured it around her own neck. She noticed Tamaki still staring, and wondered if she would have to flick him again. But he shook his head firmly, coming back to his senses.

"Kyoya, _mon ami_ , you look...incredible. Like a wild rock star."

Kyoya blushed faintly, and Sky couldn't help the smirk that cropped up.

"I know, right? Who knew a bit of eyeliner and some leather would have such a profound effect? You should all let me give you rock star makeovers."

Tamaki's gaze shot Sky's way, his eyes wide. A smile grew as he thought about it, and she knew he was hooked. Kyoya groaned and covered his face with his hands. She giggled, then spoke again.

"Not now, of course. Now, we have to keep playing!"

She turned an evil grin to Hikaru, who tried to hide behind his twin. Kaoru wouldn't let him, and a shoving match ensued. It only lasted seconds, and Hikaru gave up with a huff of annoyance. He shoved his hand in the Truth box and drew a slip.

"This is torture, you know. This counts as torture."

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't write all of those. Now come on, little monkey, what does it say?"

Hikaru looked down and read the paper, then cursed quietly. Kaoru snatched it away and read it, snickering loudly. Hikaru smacked him on the arm. Kaoru just burst into laughter and slung an arm around his twin.

"Come on, you can do this. It's not that bad, just answer it."

"Whatever... 'What is one of your biggest turn-ons?' Um. When girls wear really short skirts with thigh-high stockings, and there's just that little bit of skin showing between them."

"Hrm. Kyoya, maybe it's a good thing I couldn't get you to wear that kilt, after all."

Hikaru's jaw dropped, then he glared at Sky, who laughed joyfully. She reached across Kaoru and poked Hikaru's shoulder with a bright grin.

"Come on, don't make that face. You know you love me."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Ok Honey, your turn."

"Oh, man... Do I have to, Pixie-chan?"

"Come on, little bunny, it won't be so bad."

He pouted for just a second, then shrugged. They couldn't _all_ be that embarrassing, could they? He took a deep breath and grabbed the first paper his fingers touched. He read it carefully, then re-read it to be sure.

"Oh. This one is fine. 'Describe your last kiss.' It was sweet and innocent, and only lasted a second. Ok, Kao-chan, your turn!"

"Already? Damn... Ok, it says... Nope. No way, I'm not answering that."

Sky and Hikaru both grabbed for the slip of paper, and ended up slapping at each other's hands for a moment instead. Hikaru won out, and snatched the paper from his brother. He read it quickly, then cast a worried glance at Kaoru. He nodded, and they shared a look. Hikaru shook his head, stuffing the paper in a pocket.

"Um. Kaoru can't answer that one. 'Describe your most embarrassing memory.' But it involves both of us, so...no."

Tamaki and Honey booed, but Kaoru was firm in his refusal. Sky nudged the Consequence box in his direction, and he timidly reached in. He read the new slip cautiously. Then blinked twice and read it again, slowly. He let out a string of expletives in a mix of Japanese, French, and English. Sky's jaw dropped, then she burst into giggles.

"God, Kaoru, what the hell? Where did you learn such filth?"

"From you, of course. You're a terrible influence, Pixie. Just terrible."

They grinned at each other and Sky slung her arm around his shoulders, giving him an affectionate head-bump.

"Yes, yes, I am. But you still have to finish your turn."

"Aw, damnit. Ugh. 'Kiss everyone in the room on the cheek.' Seriously, do I have to?"

"Well, no. But then you lose the game."

"That's...somehow even worse. Damn..."

He completed his task as swiftly as possible, scowling the whole time. He flopped back down in his spot and glared at the floor, muttering. Sky laughed and ruffled his hair, and he stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her wolf, who simply shook his head at the antics.

"Your turn again, _mo mac t_ _í_ _re._ "

Takashi pulled a slip at random, just grabbing the first one he touched. He recognized Sky's writing, and the corner of his mouth turned up in a little smile as he read it.

"Hm. 'Tell us about a moment that changed your life.' Easy. The night of the first sleep-over. Sky had just finished telling us how she got her scars. The thought of losing her hit me so hard, I was in physical pain. That was the moment I knew I was in love."

There were soft murmurs, but Sky ignored them. She turned to Takashi with tears in her eyes and laid her hands on his cheeks. Her eyes locked on his, and she smiled tenderly as his hands found her hips. Her voice was quiet, the words full of emotion.

" _Mo mac t_ _í_ _re._ _A chuisle mo chroí._ "

" _Is breá liom tú, mo anamchara."_

No other words were needed. They stayed motionless for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. Sky finally blinked her tears away and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He brought one hand up to stroke her hair gently. They parted, and Sky took her seat again, though she slipped her hand into his.

The others were all staring. Sky blushed and tucked her lip between her teeth. She cleared her throat quietly.

"What? Why are you all staring like that?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Tamaki was the one to finally speak. His eyes shone brightly, though his voice was soft, completely devoid of theatrics.

"That was quite possibly the most beautiful scene I've ever witnessed."

"It was rather intimate. Even more so than the first time you used Gaelic."

Kyoya's comments caused Takashi and Sky both to blush again. A tender smile lit Sky's face as she recalled that day, and she issued a happy little sigh. She rested her head against Takashi's shoulder, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Everything settled down after a moment, and Hikaru flicked a bit of wadded paper at Sky, hitting her arm. She stuck her tongue out at him and retaliated, her missile hitting his cheek.

"Nice aim. But in case you've forgotten, it's your turn again, Pixie."

"Oh, balls."

There was laughter as she sat up and reached for the box. She swirled the papers around for a moment, wanting something that was at least interesting. She finally chose one and plucked the slip from the depths of the box.

"Ugh, seriously? It says 'Tell us about one of your fetishes."

The twins fell over each other, cackling. Tamaki looked both horrified and vaguely offended. Sky rolled her eyes, then decided it was time for something shocking. With a little shrug, she spoke in a light tone while slipping the loop of the leash into her beloved's hand.

"Hrm... I am sort of intrigued by the idea of bondage, I guess that could almost count... Well, that, and I do have a fondness for leather..."

There were open-mouthed stares, and more than one high-pitched shocked noise. Sky burst into giggles, then full-blown laughter at the looks on the lads' faces.

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends our brief interlude! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!! Just in case you haven't read the story this relates to, here are the translations for the Gaelic used.  
> "Mo mac tíre. A chuisle mo chroí." - My wolf. Pulse of my heart. (Sky has given all the boys animal nicknames, and Takashi is obviously a wolf. "Pulse of my heart" is a romantic term of endearment, like calling someone "my beloved".)  
> "Is breá liom tú, mo anamchara." - I love you, my soulmate. (Just as Sky constantly calls Takashi "my wolf", he is always calling her "my soulmate". Several other romantic phrases are used in the full story.)


End file.
